narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naori Uchiha
mangekyo eyes if you look at her profile pic closely you can see what her mangekyo sharingan looks like can someone crop it or make it full size so we can put the pic on our Sharingan eye page?Munchvtec (talk) 16:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Not the only female. File:The Founding Uchiha.PNG There's been multiple Uchiha the displayed the Sharingan, like the two in this picture. The one in purple is possibly one and the one in front with the bun that's kneeling slightly has a feminine-like face. BHM1250 (talk) 02:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :All male as far as we know. This is the first, confirmed female to have the Sharingan. Omnibender - Talk - 03:30, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Hikaku's also the only person whose appearance the didn't change in that image. Check chapter 398 of the manga and you'll see that the person you're talking about is a dude.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:28, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes but we don't know if any of those Uchiha shown in the pic where female, they could all very well be male. I don't even see where this argument is going why not just delete the trivia note until l further info is released to the publicMunchvtec (talk) 14:37, November 15, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec ::::As long as we don't know names or even the clear gender, this trivia is valid since Naori is still the only female Uchiha we know about. Norleon (talk) 15:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) why why was heer page deleted wen i mad eit but noe it is here why do you do this i knew she was worthy to habe her own page next time dont delete it so others can create the page!!Iloveinoxxx (talk) 20:58, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :It's not about competition, you were told why. Also don't tell others what they should or shouldn't do. Also check up your spelling.--Elveonora (talk) 22:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::wehn you tell me i shouldnt tell others waht to do then its the same for you you cant tell me what to doIloveinoxxx (talk) 19:31, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :::Right, how rude of me. How could I dare to?--Elveonora (talk) 20:09, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::it is okay then!Iloveinoxxx (talk) 20:11, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Justsu Izanami should be under jutsu am I right? WhiteSnakeSage (talk) 03:18, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :If it's not showing, probably a bad cached version. Happens now and again. Omnibender - Talk - 03:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC) ::i noticed it was doing that with all the new uchiha characters. It will be fixed.Munchvtec (talk) 14:06, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Surname? Do we know for certain her surname is Uchiha? We know of other characters from clans that don't share their clan surnames, or at least not that we know of. Karin, Kimimaro, and Haku are examples. Diamonddeath (talk) 05:56, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :naori said her full name does that answear question? Munchvtec (talk) 05:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::It does, thanks. How about the other Uchiha members from the same episode? Diamonddeath (talk) 06:00, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :::i know rai and naka said they were of the uchiha clan but i didnt hear baru say that he was but it can be presumed sense he has sharingan Munchvtec (talk) 06:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::All names with surnames can be seen in the episode credits. Omnibender - Talk - 12:31, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Coloured info box pictures Could they be gotten or no? Munchvtec (talk) 12:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :No. The flashbacks in that episode were all colourless. Norleon (talk) 13:09, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::The preview for the episode gave coloured images. Munchvtec (talk) 13:12, September 12, 2014 (UTC) :::And a preview text if I recall correctly. Text in an image is not allowed. Norleon (talk) 13:45, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::the text could be cropped out of the image, no? Munchvtec (talk) 12:30, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Not quite, it laps over her face and there are also butterflies which were cut in front of her face with the shreds flying all over the place. Norleon (talk) 12:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::okay. Munchvtec (talk) 12:34, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Nothing from previews should be used in general, because it may not be finalized--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:23, September 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::alright. Munchvtec (talk) 13:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Yet we have this... :/ ::::::::::hmm...then should a deletion tag be put on that image? Munchvtec (talk) 13:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't recall any actual rule that states preview images can't be used. Munchvtec (talk) 12:38, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Previews aren't finalised versions and are subject to change when the next episode is actually released. Therefore, using them to depict things is discouraged because the episode being previewed could easily change it and make the preview "fanon" (I use it loosely) --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 12:52, October 21, 2014 (UTC) oh. now i understand. thank you Munchvtec (talk) 12:55, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Using stuffs from previews I'd compare to reviewing demo/beta versions of games.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:12, October 21, 2014 (UTC)